1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus, a broadcast signal receiving system and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus which outputs a broadcast signal to the exterior, a broadcast signal receiving system and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A set-top box (STB) and the like broadcast signal receiving apparatus receive satellite, cable and terrestrial broadcast signals and process them to be displayed as images on a display apparatus (i.e. a main apparatus).
The broadcast signal receiving apparatus may have a loop-through function that a broadcast signal received from a signal source such as a broadcasting station is transmitted to an external apparatus other than a main apparatus, for example, a sub apparatus (also called sub equipment) such as a television (TV), other set-top box, etc. The broadcast signal receiving apparatus supporting the loop-through function may be internally provided with a switch turned on or off in response to conversion of an operation mode.
Typically, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus has a plurality of operation modes, and enters a standby mode, which cuts off power supplied to elements not in use, if a user's control of a power button is input in a normal mode. In the standby mode, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus supplies power only to minimum elements such as a microcomputer (MICOM) in order to reduce power consumption and satisfy restraints imposed on standby power.
In the normal mode, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus transmits a broadcast signal to the external apparatus through a loop-through route of a tuner. Further, if the broadcast signal receiving apparatus enters the standby mode in response to a user's control about a power button, the internal switch is turned on so that the broadcast signal can loop through the switch to the external apparatus.
By the way, the switch is generally controlled to be turned on/off under control based on power supplied to the tuner, and thus there may be a section where a loop-through signal becomes weak while the operation mode is changed. In this case, the broadcast signal may be not normally transmitted to the external apparatus, and problems of macroblock and the like image distortion may arise.